Hobbit Heartache
Hobbit Heartache is the catchall name for a Sweet Valley High,University, and Confidential fanfiction. During the corse of a year and a half in Middle Earth yet only three weeks in our world the gang changes the fate of Arda. 27 years later (Middle earth time) they return to Arda to combat "Aerys' Rebellion". Afterward,some of them stay in Middle Earth while others visit them occasionally. Books Series 1 (2941) * The Greatest Adventure (equivalent to the Hobbit AUJ film) * Desolation Comes (equivalent to The Desolation of Smaug) * Alliance Under the Mountain (equivalent to BotFA but with changes) Series 2 (2942) * The Return of the Shadow (FOTR equivalent) * The Growing Shadow (TTT equivalent of sorts) * The End of the Shadow (ROTK equivalent of sorts) Miniseries (2944-2950) * The King in Waiting (Aragorn's adventures in Gondor and Rohan) * The Return of the King (Aragorn becomes King) * The King Acknowledged (Aragorn deals with changing times) Anthology 1 (2945-2968) * Dain's Folly (Dain Ironfoot drunkenly ends up as accidental King of a Haradrim tribe) 2945 * Ken and Olivia's Semi-sexy Adventures in Pelargir (just what the title says) 2947-2948 * The King's Brother (The Return of the King,from Elrohir's perspective) 2950 * The Greenwood by Starlight (Lila visits Mirkwood on a 'diplomatic mission' and is ''quite ''taken with Legolas. Oh, and she's got a ''palantir ''to destroy) 2953-2954 * The Ties of Family (Claire Middleton as a young mother. Just what the tin says) 2948-2957 * Vita Nuova (Dwalin reconquers Moria, and Arwen is pregnant with the heir to the Reunited Kingdom ) 2960-2962 * ''The Lay of Bilbo Ring-bearer ''(just what the title says) 2965 * The Gathering Storm (war and rumors of war) 2965-2968 Series 3 (2968-2971) * A Clash of Heirs (Aerys makes his moves) * A Dance of Dragons (the tide turns) * The Grapple (Sweet Valley, the Reunited Kingdom and allies, and the Free Cities get involved) * Waves the End (Jaehaerys II becomes King of Westeros) Series 4 (2971-2973) * Autumn Journey (Legolas and Lila visit with the reborn Oropher) * The King of Wintertime (a long and perilous journey east) * A New Spring (Legolas and Lila approach Cuivienen) * Golden Summer (the stay at Cuivienen) * Returns a King (the journey back to Erebor) Anthology 2 (2973-) * Casarrondhèa (Gimli and Elrohir establish a city in the White Mountains) 2973-2988 * Anchored (Bilbo and Thorin raise Frodo) 2975-3002 * The Days of the King (vignettes about Aragorn,his family,and his court) 2972-3063 * Tales from the Greenleaf Woods (Legolas and Olivia being unofficial King and Queen of Lasgalen) 2980-3025 * In The Way He Should Go (Prince Frerin's youth) 2983-3036 * The Sunset Kingdoms (Jaehaerys II,Rhaegar,and Daena rule over Westeros) 2975-3040 * The Rambles (Bilbo,Thorin,and Frodo wandering around the Reunited Kingdom and associated lands) 2982-3018 * Into the West (Bilbo and Thorin leave Middle-earth) 3018-3019 Chapters The Greatest Adventure * My Dear Frodo (Bilbo starts writing the Red Book) * Chorus I (Of Gods and Kings) (Eru Iluvatar and Thorin Oakenshield come up with a plan to change the past --and with it the future) * Landing in Middle-earth (Winston sees Middle Earth for the first time) * A Chance Conversation (Gandalf meets with Thorin and discusses the future) * Ered Luin (Enid explores the mines. Gandalf,Thorin,Elizabeth,and others plan) *On the Road (Bruce learns about Dwarvish history) *Hobbitin Tour (Lila and Nori tour Hobbiton) *An Unexpected Party (just as OTL. Bilbo's POV) *Exposition (Annie Whitman half-listens to Thorin droning on and on and learns some of the Company's history in the process) Category:Fanfiction